A LED (light emitting diode) is a solid-state semiconductor device capable of directly transferring the electrical energy into a visible light. LEDs are highly efficient, consume low energy, emit high-quality light rays, have long life-spans and are eco-friendly. Thus, LEDs are widely used as the main light-emitting device in many technical fields, replacing traditional light sources. LEDs are usually arranged in dot arrays, forming a light-emitting base board or light-belt structure. Compared with traditional light sources, LED can be mounted on flattened lamp holders, which can reduce the occupancy rate of the spatial height and improve the coverage rate of the light ray, and enhances the lighting effect.
The lamp panel of the various LED ceiling lamps currently sold in the market is not much different from that of the traditional fluorescent lamp and ceiling lamp-they merely use the LED light source to replace the traditional fluorescent tube and energy-saving tube. In the prior art, the lamp panel of the LED ceiling lamp is still fixed to the ceiling through the screws. These LEDS are difficult to clean—specifically, the light panel and light emitting surface are difficult to maintain. Even worse, the light transmittance may be sharply decreased due to the dust accumulated after prolonged use. For an ultra-thin ceiling lamp, the assembly, disassembly and maintenance of the lamp panel and the LED base board at a high height are especially inconvenient for the users. In conclusion, the shortcomings of the prior art are urgent problems that need to be solved for those skilled in this field.